Speak
by captainstarr
Summary: I start at the party scene. I based this is on a way i wish the story was written. Andy, obsessed with Melinda?  Oh no.


I felt someone grab my waist. I slowly turned and to my surprise it was Andy Evans. He spoke sweetly "You shouldn't be standing here. Alone. You're just too pretty. " I smiled.

"Actually, my friends are inside."

"Wanna dance?" He asked seductively.

"Sure."

He grabbed my hand and lead me to the dance floor. He took our drinks and threw them in the bushes. We slowly started dancing. I was so caught up in the moment that I didn't even realize that it had started raining. He picked me up several times to kiss me. I guess he had to considering that he towered over me. He was so sweet. After about four songs passed, he took me inside and said his goodbyes to friends. "Where are we going?"

"For a walk, I wanna talk to you. "

"Okay."

He lead me down a path, I could tell that he knew where he was going. We stopped after walking after about a mile. There was an old cabin far down in the woods close to where we stopped. He pulled me on his back and carried me into the cabin. He pushed open the door and a warm, sweet smell greeted us. Andy sat himself on the couch and pulled me on his lap. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"Fuck, talking. I want you. "

"Andy, we barely know eachother."

"Isn't that how the best relationships start?"

He picked me up and walked me to a bedroom. Gently he layed me on the warm soft bed. His shirt was off and he was crawling up the bed towards me. He was towering over me. I leaned up and kissed him. His soft lips pushed me down. "Please" He begged.

"Andy, Im too young, no"

His hand slowly slid down the buttons of my shirt. "ANDY, I said no."

He was already at the last button. My shirt would be off in about two seconds. "C'mon babe."

"NO!"

I felt his hand come up and cover my mouth i was gasping for air. I relaxed and started breathing through my nose. He grabbed a sheet off of a stand near the bed and ripped it into five pieces. Using only his mouth and his left hand, considering that his right hand was still covering my mouth. He grabbed one of the pieces and made it into a gag. He tied it around my mouth to muffle my screaming. In the next thirty seconds he had me tied completely to the bed. He crawled back on top of me and ripped my bra off of my chest. I felt insecure, but i couldn't cover myself, I felt hot tears streaming down my face, "You see, I like you, and I thought you would be easy, but i guess not. That sheet was only there so i could replace these dirty ones when we were finished but it came in handy other ways too."

His cold hand slipped down my waist and pulled off my pants and underwear. I could feel his hard on through his pants and see it as well. He got up and stripped completely. He climbed on me yet again and touched my stomach. I whimpered. He grabbed my legs and pulled them so far apart that I thought i would be ripped in half. I screamed and cried and tried my hardest to move my legs and arms, but i was unable to beat him. He started teasing me pretending that he was going to enter but backing away. I was able to spit the gag out of my mouth and i yelled "Andy please don't hurt me, Im a virgin, I don't want to lose that."

"Shit, your gag came out, ahh who cares, screaming makes it better."

"PLEASE DONT"

He held my legs in position and plunged himself in to me, I screamed in horrible pain I was bawling by now. He wouldn't stop pulling out and shoving himself back in. The pain was unbearable. I heard him grunting in pleasure and he thrusted harder when he hit his orgasm. I could barely breathe. I was in so much pain.

He was finished. He slowly put on his clothes and walked over to the bed. He kissed my forehead and untied the sheets from my hands and legs. He threw my clothes on the bed and said "Find a way back."

Then he was gone. I tried to stand up but the pain was crippiling. I sunk down on the bed and grabbed my clothes. I pulled on my underwear and bra then I slowly buttoned my shirt. I stood up and tears streamed down my face while i faced the pain so I could pull my pants on. I stumbled through the cabin and found a bathroom. I looked in the mirror and I could no longer see the original Melinda Sordino. I ran from the bathroom, through the living room and out the door. It was much darker now and I tried my best to follow the path. I could tell that it had been about an hour before I saw the lights of the party. Andy's jeep was no longer there. I ran into the house and i found the phone I slowly dialed 911 but when the opperator picked up, I couldn't speak. I hung up and walked outside, 15 minutes later cops were everywhere. I couldn't find Nicole or Rachel anywhere. Ivy was nowhere in sight. I ran down the driveway and I walked the rest of the way home.


End file.
